


失控

by exualory



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, squalo - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exualory/pseuds/exualory
Summary: *是送给亲友的sx文，车，好破的车，有点剧情但不重要。好像还挺温馨的肉？*sx属于彼此，可能存在的ooc是我的。*是平行世界，大家都是社畜，所以杀伤力下降了
Relationships: squalo X xanxus
Kudos: 3





	失控

**Author's Note:**

> *是送给亲友的sx文，车，好破的车，有点剧情但不重要。好像还挺温馨的肉？
> 
> *sx属于彼此，可能存在的ooc是我的。
> 
> *是平行世界，大家都是社畜，所以杀伤力下降了

《失控》

（零）

失控：事物脱离了原本的轨道。

（一 sideA）

xanxus最近觉得有点诸事不顺。

原本信赖且好用的副手突然开始频繁请假，他本来不想批准的，但老头子在家笑眯眯地给自己科普了压榨员工996的危害。

他就知道。自从那个刚毕业，被人事部鬼才里包恩训练了一阵子就空降到自己头上的小鬼头来了以后，就深得老头子的青眼。假如他在这个节骨眼还继续摆谱，八成真要被内个臭小鬼踩在头上了。

传出去他太子爷的地位往哪搁。

好在，他手下的瓦里安项目组还保持着一流水准——除了某个似乎开始躲他的鲨鱼。

在这个节骨眼，副手突然开始离心，地位受到小鬼的威胁。。。xanxus感到自己的生活开始失控。

但他是何许人也。工作上的不顺心并算不得危机，真正让他觉得烦躁的，是另一件事。

（一 sideB）

squalo感觉自己不对劲。

事实上，他从大学就开始追随xanxus，本来只是作为新的剑道部长，代替那个上任的废物去社团联合部门批准新的训练场地，但被战败的废物摆了一道，走错门闯进了学生会主席的办公室。

那时候，他才见到学院里大名鼎鼎的暴君，能力出众。

他觉得，在这个男人的领导下，他说不定能找到自己想要的成果。

从放弃了剑道社团转而从事繁忙的学生会副主席，到毕业依旧跟着xanxus，在他的项目部门工作，他不可谓不忠心。

而作为一个好用的副手，他更不应当在这个老大地位被空降的部长威胁的时期，反而开始逃避。

但他不行。

非要说为什么原本牢固的上下关系开始失控，还要追溯回上周的酒会。

（二 sideA）

这是庆祝新来的同事的酒会。举办范围是全公司，热情洋溢，好似年会一般热闹。连带着新项目组的年轻年龄，酒会也失去了原本严肃无聊的成年人社交风格，反而多了些无聊的团建项目，改头换面就可以充当学生的毕业晚会一般。

xanxus只喝酒。除了必要的应酬，他很少这么喝。也不是不能喝酒，也不是酒量小，但往常哪怕是拿下某个大项目，他手下瓦里安的小子们也不敢灌他。但今天是他自愿的，看着隔壁桌的年轻脸庞，看着自家老头子仿佛那才是亲儿子一般的慈爱目光，他没想喝醉，只是不自觉的一杯又一杯。

散会以后，隔壁的十代目亲切地揽着他们新上任的日籍部长。对方红透了脸，像个无害的兔子,眼圈被酒精刺激地通红，却依旧摆着那副春风一般得笑脸同其他人告别。

squalo搀着喝醉的xanxus，看着远处地热闹，想说什么却最终什么也没说，只抬手叫了出租，报上自家老大的地址。

（二 sideB）

这间公寓他很熟悉。学生时代xanxus就不住校，他第一次接到电话来这里是帮xanxus拿他忘记的文件，大学的领导总是多变，原本要交的材料不需要了，原本忽略的东西突然又需要征集。

他第一来的时候，很激动。带着隐秘的朝圣感，照着对方短信发来的密码确认了三次，进门时确认自己的鞋底还算干净，临走时甚至贴心的检查了对方家里插座有没有拔掉。

那之后，squalo成了项目部门默认内个送醉酒的xanxus回家的人。

其他的成员只当这是大学同学带来的情谊。

只有squalo自己，作为当事人，也好奇这段关系如何发展的如此亲密。

毕竟对方是那个xanxus啊。

（三 sideA）

照常输入密码。把喝得烂醉的成年男人先放置在沙发上，去厕所放水，回来问他想不想吐。

熟悉的流程。

但情况失控了，流程脱离了日常的剧本。

在squalo刚脱了他的西裤时，仿佛触发了隐藏结局的开关一样，xanxus吻了上来。不是一触即离掠过他的耳畔，也不是少有的温柔去触碰他的脸颊，而是正中靶心对着嘴唇来了一记侵略性十足地深吻。

squalo反应很快。他意识到自己应该推开，自家boss撩过的女人和火辣的床伴他见过不少次，老大八成不乐意见到自己亲吻了一个硬邦邦的男人——即便他留了八年长发也不行。

但他不愿意。脚站在浴室地板上，不打滑不离开，仿佛生了根似的。

那三分钟好漫长。呼吸都不能正常运行，大脑也无法思考。xanxus主动离开，他努力调动着还仅存的神志思索这件事后续怎么解释。

他送了很多次xanxus回家，是他最信赖的副手，可此刻他竟忘记了xanxus醉酒后是不是有神志的。

直到对方瘫坐在浴缸里，眯着眼睛辨识了一会，仿佛才认出他来一样叫道：“。。。squalo？”

（三 sideB）

squalo浑身发冷，但血液没有消失也没有变冷，反而朝着匪夷所思的器官汇聚。

他知道的。他试图向自己解释，或者暗示，xanxus只是喝醉了，把他当成某个情人，叫自己的名字肯定也只是因为刚认出自己。

作为一个成熟的成年人，和能干的手下，他应该照顾好自己的上司，无视掉这个意外，让他洗澡，让他睡到床上，然后回家。

也许最近是没有发泄，但绝不是这种场合不合情谊的发情。

自我劝说起了效果。

他冷静下来。

但事故的另一个主角显然不想这样。

xanxus眯了眯双眼，猩红色的双眸集聚压迫感，仿佛从未醉过，清醒万分。他开口：“squalo，你硬了。”这言语仿佛子弹，有幸参观过xanxus在地下训练师开枪的squalo心想，这与宣判死刑无异。

“对着我硬的。”慵懒地雄狮补充道，看着惊慌失措地猎物无助的站在原地。

（三 sideC）

最后，猎物逃了。

那之后照常上班，仿佛两个人之间什么都没有发生。除了副手不自觉的开始躲着老大，其他的家伙恶趣味地看热闹以外。

据说财务部的玛蒙开设了私底下的赌局，瓦里安全员压两个人在醉酒之夜发生了什么不为人知的暧昧。

照往常，squalo是应当扰乱这帮无所事事的家伙然后痛骂他们不务正业的。但显然现在，本人也是心如乱码，纠结的像是沢田纲吉不正规但奇妙的能运行的程序一样。

（四 sideA）

这之后躲了几天。瓦里安的水准从没改变，即便副手不经常和老大见面，多年的默契导致信息交流良好。但沢田纲吉空降的事情算是板上钉钉了，就和他的代码一样，混乱地不走寻常路，但只要其作用，bug少，就依旧是好东西。

并且，经过这段交流的空窗期，squalo觉得和xanxus的距离已经没法回到以前了。和沢田纲吉一起来到这里的也有个很典型的日本人，叫云雀的，联谊很少见到他，但能力出众，也不知为什么和xanxus走得很近。

squalo不知道为什么，也不知道自己还有没有这个资格过问。

在反应过来的时候，已经是他尾随xanxus的第五天了。

（四 sideB）

xanxus觉得有人在跟踪自己。没有恶意，起初他以为是云雀挨揍了还不肯罢休，但那目光虽然粘着，却不是恨意之类的。所以他没有在乎。

说到云雀他就一肚子火。令人恼火的小鬼头的手下，上来就说听说你打架很厉害所以和我试试吧，为了不被老头子念叨特地找了个人际稀少的地方，结果这小子满嘴说着咬杀，搞得路过的都露出暧昧的眼神。

squalo也躲了他几天了。xanxus也知道大概是醉酒那夜发生了什么，准备给对方点缓和的空间，又碰到这个好逗分子，索性揍一顿。

但没想到对方跟上瘾一样，越败越战，越斗越勇，仿佛不是来上班而是来争夺意大利教父地位一样，天天来约战。

第五天，xanxus照样一顿揍了云雀，同时在心里感叹这个小子的天分，送走鼻青脸肿的对方，上了电梯，走到家门口，才敢出一口气喘吁吁地气。

废话，在他面前喘气也太丢面子了。

但他忽略了那个暗处的目光。出完一口气正想着明天怎么揍趴云雀的他，大吸气正巧吸进一大口乙醚。忍着昏倒的生理反应，他狠狠给了背后的家伙一拳头。

看着squalo流血的鼻子和复杂的神情，他停止了思考。

（五 sideA）

squalo看着床上的胴体。并非没看过，过去早上来找xanxus经常能看到这家伙大咧咧地裸着上身，秀着他满身的肌肉，事故造成的疤痕。情人们有的害怕，有的觉得性感。

现在，squalo也觉得。以前这些伤疤是他不敢言说的心疼，现在是他秘而不宣的迷恋。

五天的尾随。他迅速的反思了自己，包括浴室里的事故。

最后发现，从见面的第一天，这个男人就用他最擅长的剑道打败了他。

爱情是最锋利的剑刃，避开了一切懦弱，破开虚伪的伪装。

他的信任，他的追随，他的诺言，他的坚持，无非是最隐秘的追求。

把爱情伪装成崇拜，把爱慕对象神化，放高。

但这太过于痛苦。他当狮子的副手太久，忘记了自己也是一条凶狠的蛟。

这不应当。

squalo想着，慢条斯理地解开了对方的腰带。

（五 sideB）

xanxus醒来了。麻醉剂地药量不多。他也只吸入了一口，全怪吸得太猛。

醒来时，squalo正在帮他扩张。

“你在干嘛？”xanxus问，刚和人打了一架，嗓子干的发涩。“我想喝水。”

“我在帮你扩张，xanxus。”squalo带着不合时宜地冷静。“事实上，我正打算进入你，混蛋boss。即便过去被你吆喝着使唤了八年，我还是愿意帮你扩张，防止你紧实地屁股裂开。”

“那要我多谢你吗？”xanxus动了动被绑在头顶的手腕，碍于他的床头只是一大块软和的海绵，没有任何栏杆，squalo只用领带把他的手腕绑在一起。xanxus曾经教过他把大拇指绑在一起对方会更难挣脱，但显然，squalo没这么做。

或许他不敢。

事实上squalo的脑子里几近空空如也。确定了对xanxus的爱恋是一回事，真的不顾一切的霸王硬上弓更不可能。他只好先扩张来平复下心情，但xanxus醒了。在此之前他尽力收了牙齿给自己的上司，嗯，也许这个夜晚之后只能是前上司——来了一场口活，现在对方正勃起着。后面也扩张得可以进去了，大概。

在squalo没有回复而造就的沉默中，他向下扯了扯内裤边缘，露出了清洗过的性器。他有点不敢看xanxus的脸，但又不可抑制的在插入的过程中偷瞄几下，防止对方脸上出现被撕裂的痛苦，或者他最害怕的愤怒。

但是xanxus出奇的平静，甚至向上抬了抬腰。

是的，squalo心想，他甚至抬了抬腰方便我进入的更顺利。。。

他愣住了。

xanxus不耐的催促他：“进来。你没吃晚饭吗？”

squalo浑浑噩噩：“我还没吃。。。”

xanxus：“那你还他妈的想在老子身上嗦意大利面吗？”

squalo：“你不应该拒绝我吗？”

xanxus:“你希望如此？”

squalo：“我不。但是，xanxus，你。。。”

xanxus终于不耐的吸了一口气，脸上也浮现squalo熟悉的愤怒神色。伤疤随之扩散，每次这样都意味着惹到xanxus的人要倒霉了，但神奇的是他此刻还活着，甚至还有半截性器留在xanxus的体内：“五天前，你在浴室对我勃起了。别告诉我等你插进来的时候你临时阳痿了你这懦弱垃圾。”

“你还记得。”squalo明白了，“这五天我跟着你你也知道？”

“除了你还有哪个渣滓能跟我五天没被轰杀的。”

“这算是我的特权吗？”

“明白了还不快动。”

“是的，boss。”squalo放下心，不为自己存活的小命，而为xanxus对他感情的回应。“保证操的你满意。”

“切。”xanxus大概也能理解这只蛟被喜悦冲昏了头脑，换做往常他可不敢这么放肆。

“boss，我能吻你吗？”

“能，过来。”

“boss，我能咬你的锁骨吗？”

“草，别再和我说咬这个词了。”xanxus被云雀的约架搞得心烦：“可以。”

“boss，我能射进去吗？我想把你射满。”

“别他妈老问我了，你自己看着办！”

“嗯，”squalo从正面把他抱起来，望着他腥红的眼睛：“xanxus，我喜欢你。”他想说，我从见你的第一眼就喜欢你，又想告诉他，我喜欢你整整八年。但最后，他只是补充说：“我爱你。”

“哼。”xanxus抱紧他，安心地把自己交给他：“以后不准再躲我了，大垃圾。”

（六）

失控：事物脱离了原本的伪装，暴露出它应有的轨迹。


End file.
